


fireworks

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, young ylvis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegard reads Bård's journal</p>
            </blockquote>





	fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> idk here is osmething that has been open on my laptop for a while

Vegard should feel guilty for what he was doing, but he really wasn't. Guilt really wasn't the first thing on his mind as he flipped through the pages of his little brothers journal, which he had found in a drawer in his room.  
He didn't mean to find it, just as he didn't mean to take a peak, and he definitely didn't mean to end up reading all the way through it. But he didn't feel guilty about it, he just needed to know his thoughts.

Vegard didn't want to admit, but truthfully ever since that night, his mind had been racing and he couldn't function properly, only being able to think of one thing. What did Bård think? Did he think of him? Did he feel the same way?

It had been a mistake, what had happened. A definite mistake, it had been wrong and miserable but- oh so good.

Vegard sucked in his brothers scribbly handwriting and drank up every word, relief washing over him as still no word of their incident had been found. But still a swelling sadness nudged at the back of his head, one that he suppressed the best he could, because it was the right thing to do.

He was about to close the journal, Bård would be home soon, he couldn't be caught reading his personal thoughts, but something caught his eye just as he was about to close the moleskin book.

In a corner of one page, one that he thought only had doodles on it, was something scribbled so badly, it took Vegard a while to comprehend what it said.

”Coming up for air only to drown away against his lips was something I'd never regret”

To anyone else, that sentence could just as well be a lyric or a quote from a story, but Vegard knew better. That's also why his throat tightened and a heavy feeling swarmed him, he felt hot and cold at the same time, he wanted to throw up and he wanted to exclaim in happiness, but he did nothing. He simply stared quietly at the words on the page until everything went blurry.

It had all been such a huge mistake. A giant fucking mistake, and Vegard felt sick because he didn't regret it one bit.  
He didn't regret kissing his brother, he had been living on that moment for the past days, the ghosting sensation of his soft lips still clinging to his own, sometimes the sensation was so strong that Vegard had to bring his hand up to touch his lips just to make sure nothing was there.

They'd just been talking, Bård had asked him for help with something and they'd been sitting at a distance Vegard was sure was safe at the time; himself on the edge of his bed, and Bård on the floor in front of him.  
His thoughts had been fairly innocent, he'd managed to only slip past brotherly thoughts once, when Bård had switched his sitting position and spread his legs wide before crossing them.

Everything had gone fine, Vegard felt as if he'd won when Bård said he should be getting to bed, but that was before the hesitation. Vegard had stayed quiet, and Bård had looked at him, their eyes had met and the air between them was thick and electric, and then Bård moved. He approached Vegard slowly, placing one hand on his knee and pushing himself up right in front of his brother, and it all felt so hazy to Vegard, like a dream, when the teenager was so close. He could feel his breath on his skin, and seconds later, their lips connected in a gentle kiss, and Vegard had closed his eyes.   
He savored every second of it, he felt like he was being filled with life, as if his eyes had been opened to what had been lying dormant, waiting for him, hidden in his brothers pink lips.

And as quickly as it had happened, it ended. He opened his eyes and backed off only slightly, but enough to have Bård reacting and pulling away fully.

The younger brother blushed brightly, and quickly got up, excusing himself and saying goodnight without looking back.

 

And Bård was coming back today. He had been on a trip with his school, and today would be the first time they'd see each other since the incident, and Vegard didn't know how Bård would react.  
He wasn't sure how he'd react himself, he'd most likely be unable to even look him in the eye out of pure guilt.

Vegard was putting the book back into its original hiding place when the door opened, and he froze in place as he was caught redhanded, Bård standing in the door with his backpack in hand.

”What are you doing?” The teenager dropped his backpack on the floor and rushed forwards, snatching the book from Vegard's hands, placing it in the drawer and violently slamming it shut.   
”N-nothing, I-” Vegard stuttered, getting pushed away by his little brother, and he awkwardly thought to think of an excuse.  
”Did you read it?” Bård asked, eyes big and breath quickening on his lips.  
Vegard hesitated, contemplating his answer. He had had the book in his hands, it would be completely retarded of him to say no, when the answer was so obvious. Right? ”No.”  
Bård scoffed, walking back to his backpack and placing it where it usually stood; at the foot of his bed. It sank down limply when it was dropped, and Bård sat down on his bed, looking at the floor.

He looked so helpless as he sat there, just turned fifteen and with messy short hair, biting his lower lip and refusing to look at Vegard.

Vegard could feel his own heart aching, his own brother refused to look at him, all because of his stupid actions.. He should leave, never bother him ever again, he was a shit brother, always ruining everything. Thank god he was leaving for the army soon, he'd be away and Bård would be free of him.

”I should..” Vegard cleared his throat, slowly making his way past Bård, towards the door. 

”Vegard.. wait,” Bård's voice stopped him. He could hear Bård stand up, but Vegard was reluctant to turn and look at him. He still somehow managed to turn and face his little brother.   
Bård had grown taller than him though, he'd been taller than him for a while now, it was strange to have to look up at ones little brother. 

He still managed to feel dizzy looking into the teenagers blue eyes, he was drowning in his bright blue gaze. There was something insecure on his face, he parted his lips as if to speak, but then shut them again, parted them, shut them again, swallowed, tried again, and shut his mouth again. There might have been a faint blush spreading on his skin, Vegard was too hung up on his eyes to really notice. 

”Couldn't you feel it?” Bård blurted out finally, this time blushing properly, to the point of the tips of his ears going red.   
”Feel what?” Vegard tried to compose himself, tried to calm his heart which was slowly beating faster. He was the big brother, he couldn't let this happen again.   
”Sparks, Vegard!” Bård took an eager step forward, Vegard stepping a little back, but they were now significantly closer than before. ”The other night- there was a spark, I could feel it! Together...” Bård smiled shyly, looking down momentarily before talking again. ”we're sparks together, Vegard!” 

Vegard swore he could feel his heart leap up in his throat, his throat clenched as Bård moved forwards again, but this time he didn't move, and he shut his eyes as Bård's lips connected with his.   
Bård's hands came up to grip Vegard's shirt, holding it tight, while Vegard kept his hands by his sides.

They didn't really move much, it was more like they were breathing through each other, vegard swallowing Bård's breaths and vica versa, and it made Vegard feel lightheaded, he felt dizzy and his very core was buzzing, and he knew what Bård meant.

He broke the kiss, opening his eyes to look into Bårds. There was a faint hope in the younger brothers eyes as he breathed shakily through parted lips.

”You're wrong.” Vegard panted. Could it be so bad? It felt so right, they both felt it, it was clear as day, why couldn't he-

He could feel Bård's grip on his shirt loosen a bit, and the hope in his eyes faded immediately. 

Vegard clasped his hand up behind Bård's neck, gripping it lightly.

”Together,” he made sure to keep his brothers gaze on him. ”we're fireworks.” he smiled, and Bård reciprocated it immediately, before leaning in once more.


End file.
